Blind Man's Bluff
Blind Man's Bluff is the second episode from Season 3 of All Grown Up!. Characters Present *Tommy *Dil *Chuckie *Kimi *Phil *Lil *Angelica *Susie *Stu *Didi *Lucy *Boris *Irving Plot When Susie gets a gig singing at Slosh Mountain, "the world's coolest water park", she gives free tickets to Tommy and his friends. The kids are thrilled, not so much about the show, but about getting the chance to go on the mother of all rides, Whiplash Gorge. Unfortunately, Tommy and Dil soon learn they have to look after Grandpa Boris after cataract surgery on exactly the same day. Dil convinces Tommy to take Grandpa Boris with them to Slosh Mountain, which they claim is the Senior Center. Once they arrive at the "Senior Center," Boris mentions a friend named Ira. Boris told Tommy and Dil that it did not look or smell like the Senior Center so Tommy told Boris to wait until he had a snack. In his blind state, Boris thought he saw someone who looked like Ira but he found himself yelling at a biker. The biker spoke and confirmed that his name was Irving. He continued his quest. Tommy and Dil went to check on Boris but he wasn't there but his cane. Dil tried to imagine himself as Boris who was blind. Tommy confronted Dil and told him that they lost an old and blind man in a water park. Boris nearly lost his footing on a flight of stairs. He hit a father and told him that he was looking for Ira. He rubbed a baby's hair causing her to cry. Boris still was wandering as he was still blind. He blindly walked through a speedway causing havoc in the process. He walked through a baseball shooting range and drove the players crazy. Back at Whiplash Gorge, Lil said that it was the only ride with its own hospital. However, there was way too long of a queue to get on the ride as Chuckie pointed out. Dil and Tommy were still searching for Boris but in the process, passed Susie's singing recital. Tommy and Dil walked to a clown (mistaking him for Boris) and the clown made Dil a teddy bear balloon. Dil asked the clown to make him intestines but Tommy pulled him away and said that he was calling security. Dil stopped Tommy and gave the reasons, likewise, "Remember your toast speech?" Dil told Tommy that Phil, Lil, Chuckie and Kimi were here at the park. Back with Boris, he found Ira but Ira kept on wandering off. He hit a mine mannequin causing him to lose sight of Ira. That was the Jagged Rapids. He blindly knocked over a support causing massive rocks to fall. This on impact caused more rocks to fall down destroying the unfinished ride. Boris ploughed through the red tape and heard giggling. He removed his glasses. His vision was still blurry but once he rubbed his eyes out, he could see again. Boris still had no idea where Tommy and Dil took him and it wasn't the Senior Center either. However, Boris was happy and had fun at Slosh Mountain. We cut to a screaming Finster on the slide. Phil is shown wearing his red and yellow swimming trunks. For the first time, we see Kimi Finster's bellybutton and it is an innie. Tommy and Dil finally catch up to them, Trivia *When the gang was apprehended for stealing the walkie-talkies, the purple haired kid took his back from Kimi but Phil was the one who did it. *If Kira had known that Kimi got her and her gang in trouble, she would have been grounded. *This is the first appearance of Boris in All Grown Up *It is mention that Minka has a sister, named Gidl, who is alive and having some health issues. *This is Boris' first appearance in All Grown Up. *When they arrive at the water park, Kimi's hair is down, but when she's only in her bikini, it's up in its usual two ponytails. *When Kimi bumps into the patrol officer, she's barefoot, but after the purple-haired boy comes, she's wearing her sandals. After that, she's barefoot again. *This episode marks the second time Kimi wears a two-tone orange bikini. The first time was in Interview With a Campfire. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes on DVD Category:Episodes on VHS Category:All Grown Up! Season 3 Category:All Grown Up! Category:Content Category:Episodes focusing on Tommy Category:Episodes focusing on Dil Category:Episodes focusing on Kimi Category:Episodes focusing on Chuckie Category:Episodes focusing on Phil and Lil Category:Episodes focusing on Susie Category:Episodes focusing on Angelica